random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes
Yeah. Episodes in BOLD are finished. Season 1 # "Pilot" - It's the series premiere. # "Feline Boyfriend" - Timebomb brings Dongwa to the Bunkest. # "Sheen-Mania" - The gang binge-watches all the episodes of Planet Sheen. Guest star: Douglas Scheving of Upper Darby Township, Delaware County, Pennsylvania, who won a contest to guest star in the episode. # "Some Pun on the Word 'Bran'" - Jasmine discovers a promotional event from BranCorp that states that if someone manages to eat enough bran, bran will start to taste good. You know what this means! Another ridiculous and unnecessary bran adventure! # "Boredom Strikes Back" - Moon Snail accidentally misplaces his computer with a Bored-o-Tron 4000, causing everyone in the Bunkest to become bored. They choose to perform boring tasks rather than keep the show afloat. Someone must shut off this machine before the Bunkest falls apart! # "it's the pod crossover yay" - The companion episode to it's the bunkest crossover yay. # "The Cirkest" - Jasmine decides to become a clown, and turns the Bunkest into a Circus. Er... Cirkest? Oh, and Robbie Rotten disguises himself as a ringmaster for said circus. # "Fly By the Wayside" - The Bunkest gang goes to Wayside school as the result of demands from Comps and Timebomb. # "Election Day" - A meteor somehow kills everyone in the line of succession for the presidency, so the people in the Bunkest all decide to run for president. # "fak u timebomb" - Timebomb's statements get him in trouble. # "Cup of Solid Gold" - A meteor somehow kills the Chinese prime minister and a majorty of the Communist Party of China, so Timebomb decides to take over China and restore the Qing dynasty despite numerous complaints from the other political parties in China. # "Time Has Been Reset" - A glitch in an invention made by local mad scientist Prof. Wright causes time to glitch out, placing the Bunkmates in many unexpected situations. # "Sticks and Figures" - Bob feels out of place as the lone stick figure of the Bunkest and decides to visit his old homeworld, but the gang tags along... # "Jasminette" - Jasmine is desperate to find a girlfriend, when suddenly, by sheer coincidence, the girl version of herself, "Jasminette," shows up. # "Eye in the Sky" - An episode based off the album by The Alan Parsons Project of the same name. # "Fursona" - Everyone in the Bunkest gets turned into a walking talking creature! Unless they were already a creature of sorts, then they're humans I guess??? I don't know. # "Wasmi Invasion" - A swarm of Wasmi swarm the Bunkest, stealing everyone's food and dealing massive property damage. Can the gang stop these bugs before they ruin the place for good? # "Rejected Mascot Character Suit-Wearing Otherkin, Unite!" - Timebomb, Robbie Rotten, and Ace (only because they needed a responsible driver because neither of them are legally able to drive anymore) go to AnthroCon. # "Bunkest Scouts" - The Bunkmates form a scout group. # "Bunkestine's Day" - Ah you know, an obligatory Valentine's Day special. There's two side plots, one with Madi grimacing about being single and another with Ace and Yakko but who cares about that. # "Dragons, Muthafawker!" - The cast visits Dragon Land from Dragon Tales. # "Press Start to Rich" - Obligatory Las Vegas trip episode! # "It's a Brand New Day!" - The Bunkmates recycle the plot of "Sheen-Mania" to binge watch all the episodes of Timothy Goes to School. Guest star: Emily Yamanaka of Buffalo, New York, who like Douglas Scheving won a contest to guest star in this episode. # ? # "I Knew this Day Would Come Again: Part 1" - The age-old foes, the Autotunerz, return once again, and they kidnap Timebomb, Moon Snail and Moch, and hypnotizes them as their own slaves. The rest of the gang must find them and bring them back before they do any massive damage! # "I Knew this Day Would Come Again: Part 2" - With Timebomb, Moon Snail and Moch back, the gang is now ready to fight back and end this 7-year charade with these old enemies! Season 2 # "Bunkest TV" - Despite numerous complaints to the local police department and the fact that the 7-year charade ended last episode, season 2 begins with the Bunkmates creating their own TV channel! # "New Villians" - With the Autotunerz gone, a new threat arises... THE ASSOCIATION OF EVIL CARTOON CHARACTERS! # "You May Know Kiss Your Human Waifu" - Ace and Yakko's wedding is held, and wacky hijinks ensue. Category:The Bunkest Category:Episodes